


sun and clouds

by Runespoor



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Meeting, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Gen, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: I spent a lot of time looking into your eyes and realizing how just how much you’ve changed.





	sun and clouds

He raises the cup to his lips, buying himself some time: in front of him, Yona, short-haired and the flame in her eyes burning as bright as anger and justice and the dawn she brings with her wherever she goes, neither smiles nor look away.

She just holds his gaze; until, finally, the bitter exhaustion of friendship betrayed makes him lower his lashes first.

"You look tired," she says at last, "you didn't use to look tired - or... did you, and did I just never notice?"


End file.
